


(Un)Lucky Email

by Someone_end_me



Category: Marvel
Genre: Aftercare, BDSM, Barbershop Quartet, F/M, M/M, Multi, Natasha uses a strap on, basically just porn, healthy BDSM, its good
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:31:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Someone_end_me/pseuds/Someone_end_me
Summary: bucky signs into the wrong email and finds one of Natasha's old BDSM club emailing her to professionally dom for them, this is the porn that ensues





	(Un)Lucky Email

To say it Bucky’s idea wouldn’t be right, he would blame Natasha mainly and maybe Sam. It had been an accident how he found out about this, side, of his relationship with Natasha; he had just wanted to use her computer to watch cat videos on youtube and check his email to see if he had any good groupons, hoping to get a good discount on that massage therapy place his therapist recommended. Except he had logged into the wrong email.

“You know, good boys don’t log into their girlfriends email accounts without permission, isn’t that right Steve?” Natasha shoved the strap-on in a little harder before going back to working it into Steve slowly, making the blonde grunt at the second long sting of pain. “And they don’t demand for faster.” Natasha brought her hand down onto Steve ass making him scream around Bucky’s cock. Steve gurgled a little as he choked before Natasha helped him, tears hanging in his eyes.

“Come on now Tasha, don’t be so mean to our little super soldier.” Sam chuckled when Steve whined at that but Bucky was having an issue. He didn’t know why that title was messing him up right now. Steve pulled off his dick and gave him a questioning look.

“You okay Buck,” everyone stopped and that’s not what Bucky wanted, he was feeling good. “You tensed up and not in the good way.”

“Yeah, I noticed that too but was waiting for you to call yellow, is everything okay darling?” Natasha pulled out of Steve, who couldn’t contain the whine even though he tried, and reached out to brush his hair out of his eyes.

“Yeah, I’m,” Bucky stopped, remembering what Mrs. Laurel said and taking stock of his emotions and where he was at. “When Sam called Steve super solider it bugged me.” Sam, Natasha, and Steve all kissed different parts of his face, Sam pulling him into a kiss that felt a little apologetic and a lot loving.

“Thank you for telling us, we will remember from now on,” Sam kissed him again, “do you want to stop, take a break, or keep going?”

Bucky looked around at the others, a little unsure, and saw everyone smiling at him. Sighing, he smiled too, the tension draining out of his body.

“Go slow?” The question was mainly directed at Steve, the one who was really getting fucked.

“Anything you want, darling. Is it still okay if I suck you cock?” He sucked in a breath and nodded quickly, a desperate look in his eyes, and Steve shot him a cocky smile. “Thank fuck. Hey Buck, did you know how much I love your dick?”

Steve gave him a particularly hard suck and then kept sinking down until his nose was squished into Bucky’s pubes. His high pitched whining turned into full blown moans when Sam stuck two of his fingers back in.  
“Fuck, he sucks cock so good doesn’t he baby?” Sam sucked Bucky’s earlobe into his perfect mouth, nibbling it while Natasha slapped Steve’s ass and shoved her strap on back in as a reward.

“He certainly has a talent for it.” She giggled when he thrusted into Steve’s mouth on accident, Sam chuckling along with her as he abused his boyfriends prostate. “Look at him wiggle his ass, fuck you were made to be fucked weren’t you honey.” Natasha looked to Sam, a wicked glint in her eyes, and slapped Steve’s ass while Sam stuck a third finger in him and ground against his prostate. “Fuck, you two are so pretty, I can’t wait to get you both all dolled up for us in pretty lingerie. Would you like that Buck, having some pretty purple lacy panties keeping your gorgeous dick trapped against your belly?”

Bucky moaned at the image, Natasha and Sam fully clothed and Steve and him in lingerie waiting on the bed. And from the muffled whine that came from Steve, he liked it to.

“Mm, it’s so good to hear our good boys like that idea, I know I do, but I don’t think I know how much you want it.” Sam reached around and pulled Steve off of Bucky’s dick, wiggling his head a little when he tried to get it back in his mouth. “Why don’t you tell us how much you want that?”

“So much, please, please. Wanna look pretty for you and Natasha.” Steve continued babble about how good they would be, how pretty they would look, until Sam shoved him back on Bucky’s dick.

“Good job, I think you deserve a reward.” Natasha sped up her thrusts, still not hitting Steve’s prostate but he gurgled around Bucky’s cock in pleasure. “What about you darling, how badly do you want that?”

Bucky was shaking at this point, he was feeling so much. Sam had slipped a fourth finger in while Steve had been talking; when Natasha had started fucking him again it caused Steve to move back and forth on Bucky's cock. It all felt too good.

“Want it, so bad. Want to be pretty for you, wanna be pretty for all of you.” Sam moaned into his ear and slipped his whole hand into him, making him scream. Natasha choked on her spit for a second and sped up her thrusts. Steve had moaned too and payed special attention to Bucky’s head, licking under it and brushing his teeth over the slit, just like he knew Bucky liked.

“Such a good boy, I have such good boys.” Natasha grunted as she re-angled her thrusts causing Steve to scream and see stars. “I’m getting close, why don’t we wrap this night up boys?”

Sam screamed, shoving his fist against Bucky’s prostate, when Natasha turned the virbator everyone except her had forgotten was buried in Sam’s ass to the highest setting.

After that it devolved into moans, groans, and whines. Steve upping his efforts on Bucky’s dick while Nastasha slaps Steve’s ass a few more times before Steve cums.

“Oh fuck, that’s it honey.” Natasha sped up her thrusts and grabbed Steve’s hair. “Want me to fuck you on Bucky’s cock? Cause we aren’t stopping until my other beautiful boys cum too.” All three of them whined at that. Sam may be more dominant than either him or Steve but Natasha was always in control.

“Oh please, Natasha. Please let me suck darling’s cock, please.” Steve tried to reach Bucky’s dick, pulling his own hair and making himself moan. “Please, Tasha, baby, please.”

“Mm, you beg so good, honey. What do you darling, should I fuck his face on your dick?” Bucky whined and nodded, he needed that. “Alright.”

Natasha shoved Steve down and pulled him back up in rapid succession; she reached for the controler for the vibrator in Sam’s ass and turned it up all the way. Sam cursed and started twitching, he held Bucky tighter while his cum hit the brunette’s back.

Bucky couldn’t take it anymore, feeling Sam cum on his back, watching Natasha face fuck Steve on his cock, feeling Steve get face fucked on his cock, it was all too much. He came down Steve's throat and clenching on Sam’s hand.

“My good boys.” Natasha pulled out, ripped the strap on off herself , and beckoned Sam over to her. “Eat me out while Bucky sucks Steve off.”

“Yes ma’am.” Sam saluted her then plunged his face into her folds making her shiver and moan.

Bucky couldn’t wait to get his mouth on Steve. He didn’t have an oral fixation like Steve did but he sure as hell loved sucking dick.

It just went uphill from there, Bucky knew he couldn’t get it up again so soon without help but he was enjoying making Steve scream in return to really care. He looked over to see Sam with his head shoved between Natasha’s legs, shaking from the low vibrations that they all could still hear. Natasha was a son of a bitch when she wanted to be.

“Fuck, that’s it babe.” She began to rock her hips against Sam’s face and Bucky knew to speed up his efforts, if there was one thing Steve hated more than Nazis it was coming before his one of his partners.

Natasha shook and let out a gasp, Steve grinded up into bucky’s mouth filthily while grabbing at the blankets for purchase. Natasha was silent as she came, always the ever quiet woman except for when she was playing video games with Peter. Steve though, Steve screamed himself hoarse, desperately rutting into Bucky’s mouth as his cum hit the back of his boyfriend's throat.

“Oh christ, that was so good.” Natasha stood on shaky legs to grab the aftercare blanket while Sam herded him and Steve together; he latched onto the blonde as they both floated through subspace.

Bucky was vaguely aware of them being wrapped in a soft, knitted blanket and snuggled into two sets of strong arms. When he gained enough of himself Sam offered him some chocolate and dried plums.

“You both were so good, how do you feel?” Sam addressed the question to all of them, handing Bucky an uncapped water bottle.

“It was amazing, I forgot how could Natasha could fuck someone.” Bucky snorted at her offended look and muttered ‘I’ll fix that’ while she handed Steve a gatorade. Sam did the same thing when he was done with water and chugged his own sports drink.

“Mm, next time I want to be fucked by Natasha with that strap on.” Bucky laughed even harder when Sam choked on his gatorade and flicked the cap at Steve when the blonde made heart eyes towards the man’s cock.

“We can do that.” Natasha gave him a wicked grin and he almost missed the eagerness and love in her eyes.


End file.
